In recent years, in the field of semiconductors, manufacturers of semiconductor production apparatuses tend to provide apparatuses diversified in order to meet various process demands, but are, at the same time, required to meet demands for improvement of deposition efficiency, earlier delivery, and cost reduction.
Meanwhile, in the past, thin film production apparatuses for producing a thin film by employing an MOCVD (Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition) method have been known (refer to Patent Document 1 below). With regard to the semiconductor production apparatuses employing this kind of chemical reaction process, there is a strong demand in the market to improve deposition efficiency, i.e., gas use efficiency. Specifically, a long-term apparatus operation cost is more emphasized recently than a price of a semiconductor production apparatus itself because most liquid materials are expensive, so the deposition efficiency can be a decisive factor in selection of an apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-35971